The present invention relates to an electromagnetically operated circuit breaker for purposes of controlling electrical motors. The circuit breaker operating by axially shifting an actuator for purposes of opening and/or closing contact.
German printed patent application No. 2,622,054 discloses a circuit breaker of the type basically to which the invention pertains. Circuit breakers to be used for controlling electro motors are usually employed in the plurality so that several of them are placed side by side on a frame plate or the like and electrical conductors interconnect them to the extent such connection is needed. A known three phase arrangement includes for example two circuit breakers and seven conductors are needed to connect them to each other, to the motor and to the source of power supply. In the case of these circuit breakers twelve such conductors are needed. The installation of these connections is extensive because each individual connection has to be made seperately including cutting the conductors at a suitable length, removal of insulation therefrom bending and fastening. In order to avoid faulty connections and particularly in order to avoid short circuits in the case of a mechanical operation, one needs either a mechanical or an electrical latching system to avoid undesired electrical connections. Another disadvantage of the known circuit breakers is a relatively high space requirement and a large area of mounting.